


A Long Talk

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: G!P Alien Emma Swan [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alien Emma Swan, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: After dropping the scientists off, Emma and Regina sit down and get to know each other.





	A Long Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all those who commented on part 1, I hope you enjoy part 2.

It did not take long to drop the scientists off on to the space station belonging to Gold Industries above Dawn 5 which was a tropical paradise, it only took a matter of 2 weeks to get there.

Now all she needed to do was restock supplies and take Regina to the other side of the galaxy, it would take 3 months at full speed and maybe 7 and a half months at half power, Emma was curious about Regina though and Regina was not in any sort of hurry to get to her designated location.

Setting the ships FTL drives to half power she set the ships course in and sat back as her ship launched and began their journey through space.

Emma was sitting in the galley reading her data pad on her latest job offers from Ruby, some smuggling jobs, getting medical supplies to colonies on the edges of the galaxy, delivering materials to colonies who were in the process of being set up and more passengers.

Of course, she hated passengers but she needed creds, the Phoenix was an old ship and the parts were rare, her friend ran a repair shop so she had decent discounts but she even with the discounts the parts were rare.

She never heard Regina enter the galley through the door behind her, Regina was light on her feet “Oh uh hi” she greeted and Emma smiled politely as she nodded her head “Hey” she greeted back kindly.

“I did not know you were in here, I’ll head on back to my quarters” Regina said nervously as she went to leave, Emma knew she was hardly polite to Regina or anyone else for that matter but since the death of her wife and family well she did not like to get close to anyone, even her friends she kept at arm’s length.

“No need, come in” Emma invited and Regina smiled.

They sat in silence for a while, Regina looked nervously about the galley “You’re a Seeker” she said and Emma smiled leaning back in her chair “I’m surprised you even know my kind” Emma replied.

“The war with Ravens ended 105 years ago, I’ve heard the stories of Seekers” Regina said with a shrug “Your people were legends”  
Emma nodded her head with a slight laugh “Yeah well they are gone now, I’m all that’s left of them” she said.

Regina lowered her head and nodded, she was a human and as a child her parents, her grandparents told her the stories of the war with the Ravens, the destruction of the Seekers and their ultimate sacrifice during the last years of the ultimate battle.

Of course, there were stories of the last of the Seekers, Regina just never thought she would ever get to meet her in the flesh now here she was, sitting in the galley of an old ship with the last of the Seeker kind… she felt honoured.

Seekers were held in high regard by the United Galaxy Federation long before the war with the Ravens, they were kind, gentle and loving though if threatened then they were violent and deadly.

Emma though did not seem kind or gentle but Regina understood that being the last of her kind meant she had seen things and lost things that Regina could never understand, in fact Regina did not want to think about what Emma had been through because it made her sad to think about it.

Emma went back to her data pad before placing it on the table “So tell me, where you from?” Emma asked Regina.

Regina smiled fondly “A little colony called Primus, it’s a small colony on the border of the Revenant system” she answered.

Emma smiled “Ah yes, I know it… I dropped supplies there when humans first started construction of the research facilities” she said smiling at the memory of the orange sun.

“My ancestors oversaw the colony, passed down from generation to generations to me” Regina said and Emma leaned her head to the side looking curious “Hmm how come you’re here?” she asked.

Regina shrugged her shoulders “I wanted to travel, see the galaxy and the universe” she replied and Emma nodded, she was about to reply when the alarms sounded “What’s going on?!” Regina asked worried.

“Malfunction, the core’s overloading” Emma replied as she dived towards the bridge with Regina hot on her tail.

Emma dived into the pilot’s seat and Regina held on tight before Emma pointed to the seat next to her “Sit down and strap yourself in, I got to pull an emergency stop” she ordered and Regina sat down and strapped herself in “Ok ready!” Regina cried out as sparks ignited from the computer terminals behind them.

Emma punched the buttons and grabbed the lever on her right side, her left hand on her pilot controls “Hold on!” Emma yelled and she yanked back the lever and the ship dropped out of slip space and began to drift with smoke coming from the thruster port on the left wing.

Once Emma got control over the ship, she shut down the engine’s and allowed it to just float along carefully, Emma groaned as she released the controls and looked to Regina “You ok?” she asked and Regina nodded her head “Fuck that was a rush” she replied and they looked at each other before they burst into laughter.

Emma began scanning the ship as Regina tidied up her hair from the force she felt after Emma made the ship pull an emergency stop.

Both wondering what the hell happened?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, next part will be coming once it's finished.


End file.
